


Tony Stark Don't Make Bad Choices

by Batwynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), wounded Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/pseuds/Batwynn
Summary: Tony needs to listen more often.





	Tony Stark Don't Make Bad Choices

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Adren!
> 
> (I definitely want to make more art for this in the future as soon as I can!)


End file.
